A new Life
by creativeRetribution
Summary: An AU where Jodie doesn't have to choose between anyone and no one fucking died because no pain. Rated M for swearing,sexual activity and potentially triggering events later on.(Will be tagged with trigger before chapter starts.)
1. Chapter 1

Jodie's mind had begun to rot after the incident with the Black Sun, but no matter how much it rot two people always continued to pound her thoughts over and over again. Jay and Ryan, the only things that weren't leaving her mind slowly. Well.. No,that wasn't true. She remembered all the homeless people, and Zoey of course, but she didn't feel for them what she felt for Jay and Ryan. Jodie felt her stomach churn at the fact she loved two men at once, why two? It was... Weird to say the least. The idea of the two men in Jodie's life at once filled her with a sense of joy.. A sense of security.. Something she had been missing ever since the incident. Jodie had made up her mind, the sound of a zipper filling the lonely cabin as she began to pack. Shoving random clothes in, making sure everything was inside her backpack Jodie stood, shutting the door behind her. No going back, not for anything. Jodie took a deep breathe,watching the sun set;she walked to the motorcycle Jay gave her. The motorcycle was a bit rusted, and it smelled like rain and mud, but it was... Special to her. As Jodie began the long drive to her first destination, Jay's ranch, her mind raced. What if they didn't want to be in a polyamorous relationship with her? What if they both rejected the idea and... **hated **her? Jodie felt her stomach turn and she began to feel queasy. No going back, this was it.

Driving up to the small ranch she got a multitude of stares, varying from shock to pure joy. As the motorcycle's engine turned off Jodie got off,being almost immediately pulled into a tight hug by Jay. The young girl let out a low chuckle, hugging the fairly taller man back tight, tears rolling down both their faces with light laughs.

"I never thought I'd see you again," Jay muttered in a wobbly tone, tears staining his face as he kissed Jodie's forehead. Jodie giggled softly, pulling his face down to her's, their lips easily crashing together with smiles pulling together.


	2. An unexpected Answer

"Jay... I missed you so much,"Jodie said with a soft smile. Jay lifted the small girl up,setting her down on the table and kissing her once again.

"What brings you here?"Jay asked in a surprised tone,his eyes wandering around her body. Jodie had grown,her hair was much longer than when they met,and her body had filled out a bit more. Jodie was a young woman... No.. She WAS a woman,a beautiful woman with sad eyes. All the light and life had drained from the small girl's eyes,all the hope and joy.. Gone... Jodie sighed,how would she explain everything that happened? She would eventually,but not now.. Jodie took in a breathe,her mind raced.

"I.. Jay I love you,but the thing is.. I love someone else too,his name is Ryan and-"Jodie began,but was almost immediately cut off by Jay.

"You... Love someone else?"Jay asked,his tone was offended in a way,and somewhat disappointed in another. Jodie sighed, she had to explain what she meant by that,and it wouldn't be easily.

"I love you both. I need you both in my life,you two.. Are what keep me going in the day and I.. I think I'm fucking insane for that,and I'm sure you do too now,"Jodie breathed out,leaning back to the wall. Jay felt a frown creep onto his face, there was nothing he could do to change the girl's mind about it. So what was he to do? Jay let out an exasperated breathe, slowly standing up straight he ran a hand through his chocolate locks. This was insane,what did she mean by she 'needed them both' in her life?

"Jodie..I don't understand what you mean by that,"Jay said out loud,frowning as he felt his heart constrict and shatter in his chest.

"I mean..I wan a polyamorous relationship with you both and I want you two to get along,I just... I know it sounds stupid and that you probably don't want to,"Jodie muttered softly,catching the attention of the younger Native boy. Cory ran in suddenly,a large smile on his face as he questioned the two,only to get pushed out by them. Jodie sighed softly,leaning back on the wall before Jay's reaction almost made her fall.

"I'll do it,"Jay said abruptly,causing Jodie's jaw to fall open in pure shock. Jay was willing to give it a shot,which was less than expected. Jodie gulped slightly,looking at him with a new found hope that they all 3 could make this work.

"Really?"Jodie asked fairly shocked. Jay nodded,leaning onto the wall slowly he began to speak.

"I want to make you happy,and if it means you have to have two different men in your life I'm willing to work it out if he is. I'll go meet him with you,"Jay said in a softer tone. All the disappointment in his eyes had evaporated into a somewhat kind and gentler look. Jodie felt a large smile pull onto her face as she wrapped her arms around his neck,pulling him down into a tight hug. Jay gently snaked his arms around the smaller girl's waist,hugging her softly. Jodie smiled at the feeling,it had been so long that the feeling was almost foreign to her. Just as the feeling of her lips against Jay's was almost foreign to him. Before night fell Jodie leaned back,and decided to call someone she had missed dearly. The man she decided to call was Cole,an old care giver whom she felt as if were a father to her. She began to dial the older man,a soft smile on her face.

"Cole Freeman here,"the voice over the phone announced,a soft yet agitated tone to it.

"Cole..It's Jodie."


	3. Princess Is Back

"..Princess?"Cole asked,an astonished tone to his voice. Jodie felt a smile creep onto her face as she let out a soft giggle. It had been so long since she had been called princess.. It was refreshing to hear it.

"Hey Cole,"The young girl commented lowly,her tone soft and sweet towards the man. Cole felt a smile pull to his face,his little princess was all grown up. Cole sat up,looking at Nathan whom was too busy to notice he decided against telling him who was on the phone for the moment.

"How come you're callin'?I haven't heard from you in so long,"Cole questioned,then adding in a remark towards her absence. It was true,it had been so long since Jodie had called Cole,and even now they were barely speaking.

"Well..I'm at Jay's house,"Jodie acknowledged,causing Cole to feel his heart constrict. How was Ryan going to take it? That she chose JAY over him. Cole let out an exasperated sigh.

"How do you plan-"Cole began,only to be cut off.

"Cole..It's not like that..I..I love them both and it's so fucking confusing because I want to be with them both and be in a polyamorous relationship and just,"Jodie cut her self off,her tone wavering as a sign of tears in her eyes. Cole's smile faded slowly,Jodie was really deep into this whole thing. Jodie took in a harsh breathe,sighing softly she then continued her speech.

"Cole..It's fucked up for me to want them and to be together because I KNOW it couldn't work because Ryan's stubborn but...I just..Need to try,"Jodie attempted to wipe her eyes,only to be reminded on how changed everything was.

Looking at her body Jodie began to realize.. Everyone had changed. Jay's little brother Cory had grown into a handsome young man,Jay was a bit less closed off to the world,Jodie herself even began to be more open. It wasn't even that she looked the same either,her hair had grown as did her body. Cory had grown a bit taller,his hair growing to be quite long when uncut. Jay himself even looked different,he was taller and more muscular. Jodie began to realize that they had all began to change inside and out. Maybe Ryan wasn't as stubborn,maybe he'd be happy to. Or maybe.. Maybe she was fucking crazy. She had her thoughts interrupted by Cole's sudden reply.

"I'm behind you one hundred percent princess,"Cole proclaimed. Jodie felt her smile return,laughing softly she then remembered Nathan. Nathan Dawkins.. Had he changed at all?

"How's Nathan?"Jodie questioned. Cole watched the older man work,the bags under his eyes were apparent as he felt a soft,exasperated sigh leave him.

"Nathan's.. Less than sane. He's begun working on another machine where the black sun was.. I'm worried about him,"Cole replied softly before taking a sip of coffee. Jodie felt her smile fade again,Nathan hadn't changed.. At all.

"When I come over.. I want to treat you all to dinner,"Jodie announced,her voice demanding as a sign of she wasn't taking 'no' for an answer. Cole laughed a bit,nodding slightly,"Alright Princess,if you can get Nathan out of here I'm all for it,"Cole joked lowly. Jodie smiled sweetly,leaning on the door way she felt a soft giggle leave her.

"May I speak to him?"

"Of course."

"Thanks,Cole,"Jodie said softly,sliding down the door way to sit on the floor. Hearing the sound of papers rustling she felt a smile pull onto her once pained face. The sound of an older man came on the phone made her heart flutter with joy.

"Nathan Dawkins,"the voice said irritably,breathing out softly.

"Jodie Holmes,"The young girl joked,causing the man on the other line to go silent. Nathan felt tears well up as his voice wavered.

"Jodie..?It's really you?"he questioned,wondering if those damned depression pills were putting him in a daze.

"It's Jodie Nathan,don't worry,"Jodie laughed softly. Nathan felt a soft smile come to his face,it had been years. She sounded so grown up.. So tired.. Just like the older man. The two began to go silent before Nathan made a declaration.

"I missed you,Jodie. We all did,"Nathan implied,what he meant by 'we all did' was most of the people she had come in contact with had begun to lose sleep when she stopped calling. Jodie smiled hearing the implication that people missed her,a lot by the sound of it. Then Jodie replied in a somewhat harsh tone.

"Nathaniel Dawkins,I know you've been staying up and working on a new contraption. I'm not taking no for an answer,so you're coming to dinner with Jay,Ryan,Cole,Cory,and myself. And I will not here a WORD about it Nathan,do I make myself clear?"Jodie proclaimed. Nathan went silent for a moment,before responding.

"Alright,"he said softly. Jodie felt her jaw drop at how well he was willing to cooperate with her,but she wasn't complaining.

"Good,it'll be day after tomorrow. I expect to see you in a new suit,"she said gently,daunting the older man for wearing the exact same suit for so long now. Nathan laughed gently,as the two went quiet they began to bid each other 'goodbyes'. As Jodie hung up she put her head to the wall,breathing out her heart began to race. The brunette slowly began to dial one final number.

"Hello?"a somewhat gruff voice on the other line asked,confused on such a late call.

"Ryan.. It's Jodie,"the young girl's voice spoke softly.

(AN:Gomen for being gone for a minute,I'm having some issues with people around me. I may take a break for the rest of December due to my depression however there's a chance it'll just be me posting more random. I apologize for the inconvenience)


	4. Nathan get your ass dressed

"...Jodie?"Ryan questioned,his tone immediately changing from gruff to soft. Ryan couldn't help but feel his face light up at the sound of the girl on the phone.

"Hey.. I.. I missed you."Jodie muttered,she kept her voice from wavering as emotions overflowed within her. Though the most notable two being worry and doubt pooling in her stomach.

"I missed you too,Jodie!"Ryan immediately replied,excitement in his tone though a tinge of pain from her muttering.

"Can we.. Can we talk about something?"

"Uh.. Sure,what's got you so quiet?"

"It's about.. Us,or what we were or.. Fuck I'm making this harder than it is. Ryan,I love you. I mean you're.. Fucking incredible and I do really love you. When I was gone I made a realization about me. Not only me but us,and someone else. His name is Jay. I.. I really like you both so much and I don't know if I can live without either of you. I'm sorry if this is so abrupt and it's too much for you to handle.. I just.. Thought maybe we could try something more... Polyamorous. With Jay in it,"Jodie muttered out quickly. She waited for a response from Ryan,but silence only fell. Jodie sighed softly,she knew it was too good to be true they'd both do it.

"I... I'll think about it,"Ryan said in a soft tone. He couldn't help but feel a bit betrayed by the request,but he did love Jodie enough to consider it.

"Thank you Ryan.. I'll be in town tomorrow,you should come to dinner with us all,"Jodie suggested. Only getting a noise in response she took it as a yes and demanded he wear a suit and forced Nathan in one. Ryan laughed at the thought of Nathan in a suit other than the one he had worn since the incident. Jodie laughed a bit as well,both in a much better mood after the comment. Ryan went quiet,but his smile was still there before Jodie continued to talk.

"I'll bring a tie that won't look shitty on you,"Jodie commented with a sly one.

"Oh fuck off,"Ryan laughed out,rolling his eyes at the girl's comment.

"See you tomorrow,Ryan,"Jodie said softly,yawning behind her comment as Ryan replied with his goodbyes.

The night went on as usual,sleep and at the crack of dawn Jodie woke the two men,if you can call them that,of the house up. Cory whined sleepily,but obliged to the girl's wishes and began his ascent to the kitchen. Jay,however,was a bit more of a morning person. Willingly getting up and dressing,he skipped a shower and walked out. Jodie was holding her new dress and a soap bottle,waving off the men as she walked out they both waved back. Cory looked at Jay,who began preparing dinner as he took a seat.

"You look happy,"the younger Native commented to Jay. Jay simply shrugged and smiled a soft bit before setting breakfast down. The two began eating together and watched outside,it was barely 6 when Jodie came back in a beautiful ruby red dress,a soft smile on her face as she looked towards the two. They were in no way ready to go out to a dinner,not in THOSE outfits. She felt her smile fall as she looked through all their clothing,to no avail. Sighing Jodie suggested that they dress at her apartment and such. Jodie smiled when they nodded their compliance and walked out. Cory grabbed two sets of keys for himself,one to lock the door and one to drive. Jay watched his little brother intently,raising a brow slightly as he suggested Cory ride on his own. Cory's face lit up,nodding with excitement the boy quickly ran to the other motorcycle. Jodie softly chuckled at the two,pulling Jay to the one she had lent from him.

"Still have this old thing?"Jay questioned as Jodie gave only a nod.

"Jay I'm worried..What if Ryan doesn't want this?I mean I'd let him go but I'd rather now,"Jodie said in a soft tone,looking down.

"You're a strong girl,Jodie. You've looked death in the face,you've saved lives,you can make it through one dinner,"Jay replied,setting a hand on her shoulder. Jodie gave a smile as she got on.

Not too far away Cole was nagging at Nathan to change. Nathan had wrapped himself up in his new project,brushing Cole off. Once the assistant realized he was getting nowhere with Nathan working he sighed.

"I guess I'll just call Jodie-"Cole was quickly cut off by a loud groan,the assistant grinned as Nathan yanked the suit from him with a soft,angered glare. Cole only chuckled,waving off the scientist to change as he checked the time. It was only a quarter to 8 by now,Jodie would be here in a good amount of hours so he could fix Nathan up. After a moment he grinned seeing his boss in a tux,getting a snarl in return.

"Just let me cut your hair then you can go back to pouting,"The assistant replied,getting a loud groan in reply again. After a moment the scientist sighed and nodded,sitting down Cole began to cut. Getting it back to normal length he smiled happily,patting his head lightly. Nathan swatted his hand away in response,mumbling a swear or two out. Cole laughed at the swears,shaking his head he smacked the back of Nathan's head to get him to shut up. Nathan grumbled angrily,standing.

"May I _please _go and finish my work?"Nathan asked in a sour tone,shaking his head. He had to ASK to do this now? Pft,he was just being generous towards Cole.

"No,"Cole replied bluntly. Nathan stared,flabbergasted by the response. "You're gonna get fixed up for Jodie,"Cole added to his statement,earning a pout from Nathan. Nathan sighed but obliged to his assistant's wishes and took a seat. Cole began fixing the older man up,making sure every little bit of him was more relaxed. Nathan could only whine and groan,but it'd do no good. Once Cole was finished he stood up,grinning softly.

"Wipe the smug grin off your face,"Nathan snapped at his assistant,getting a snort in reply.

"Oh someone's being a little pissy,"Cole replied with a roll of the eyes. Nathan mumbled in a mocking tone,getting another thwack on the back of the head. Cole couldn't help but laugh a bit more,shaking his head as he grabbed his own tuxedo.

/ahh i'm sorry this is shorter than I wanted it to be but next chap will be closer to 2,000 words sorry,,,uwu/


End file.
